His Rose
by Geordie-Girl123
Summary: Hiya - this is my first ever fanfiction story, so I thought its only right to dedicate it to the 10/Rose ship. It takes place right after Tooth and Claw, and is full of random fluff - enjoy


Ok – I'm fairly new to , and this is my first Doctor Who fan fic. I'm a total 10/Rose shipper, and I really wish journey's End finished in a total different way.... Anyways, on with the story – this is just a bit of fluffy randomness that I thought up – so please review and let me know what you think!!

This story takes place just after Tooth and Claw – enjoy x

Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE WAREWOLVES!!" Rose shouted, trying to control her giggles. The Doctor ran around the consol room whilst the TARDIS welcomed them with a musical hum, took off his coat and threw it on the pilot chair. He turned around with his manic grin to ask Rose where she wanted to go next, and stopped in his tracks.

Rose was doubled over in hysterical laugher, her hair threw all over her face like rays of sunshine, and her arms crossed tightly around her chest revealing a little bit too much cleavage than the Doctor could take. All of a sudden his hearts began to burn with desire for this wonderful human in front of him whose smile took his breath away. That smile made him wonder what it would be like to press his lips against hers, to explore her taste and tongue and nibble at her moist lips. Finally Rose composed herself and looked up at the Doctor, who was still staring at her with such deepness and longing in his eyes. She could feel a slight blush creep over her face, that made the Doctor melt even more, knowing what he did to her.

"Doctor, you OK?" She asked, failing to keep her voice in a normal pitch.

The Doctor blinked and looked away, a slight blush grazing his features. "Yup, I'm great, Rose," he beamed, popping the 'p'.

"You just looked a little dazed," said Rose, gaining control of her voice.

"Oh I was just thinking you know..." he said vaguely. The Doctor then got his usual swagger back and said excitedly to Rose, "Do you wanna have a dance, Dame Rose?"

"You got the moves...show me your moves" Rose said to the Doctor, inching her way slowly towards him. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the consol, to which a slow romantic song played. The Doctor then lunged towards Rose and spun her around, before pulling her tight towards him, their chests pressing together. Rose felt other parts of the Doctor's anatomy pressing against her thighs and couldn't believe what was happening, but found some much needed courage and slipped her arms around the Doctor's neck and began to play with his hair, making it stick up in all different directions, and leaned her head into the Doctor's chest, listening to his heartbeats. They made her feel safe and secure. The Doctor closed his eyes at her touch and savoured every moment of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, and pulled her even closer to him, which made Rose gasp in surprise. The Doctor was so close to losing her because of the werewolf and the monks, and he was so thankful that his Rose was still here with him, giving him life and a sense of purpose.

"My Rose," he murmured into her sweet smelling hair.

Rose's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just call me his Rose_, she thought. "What," she asked, looking up at him, her eyes looking deep into his. The Doctor looked back at Rose, with his trademark smile that made Rose quiver and she felt as though her knees would give way any second.

"I called you 'my Rose,' because that's how I see you. You are part of my life, my soul, my being," the Doctor declared.

Rose stared at the Doctor in wonder. _When did The Doctor become such a romantic_, she thought. Rose kept her gaze on the Doctor's eyes and slow tilted her head towards his. She felt as though her heart was pounding in her throat, as the Doctor inched towards her parted lips, ready to claim them for his own. He pressed his lips firmly on Rose's and nibbled slightly on her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. Rose parted her lips and she felt the Doctor explore her mouth with his tongue. Her knees gave way and The Doctor kept his grip on her, one hand at her back and the other in her hair, trying his hardest to get as close as possible to her.

The Doctor slowly walked with Rose still attached to his lips, and pinned her against the console, his hands skimming her waist, before placing them on her hips. Rose broke the kiss, and she heard The Doctor groan, which soon turned to a moan as she pressed her lips and tongue to the Doctor's pulse point, sucking and nipping it gently whilst running her hands up and down his chest. Her warm breath against The Doctor's neck made him quiver and shake with even more passion and desire. His hearts were pounding, and his eyes had the look of the Oncoming Storm, as he slid his hands lower to cup the curves of her bum. Rose moaned at the contact and began to fiddle with his tie and collar, eager for more, as she moved to explore and nibble his ear.

The Doctor's eyes jerked open and he suddenly removed his hands from her perfect curves and placed them on her hands.

"No," he said, pulling her hands away from his chest. Rose moved away slightly from the Doctor, her breathing shaky and intense and looked away from him, feeling hurt and rejected. The Doctor sensed this, and gently placed his hand on her chin and turned her towards him.

"Oh Rose, it's not that I don't want to, I do...but I'd rather we wait and make it special instead of a quick fumble. You're worth a lot more than that to me, and I want to prove that to you, because I love you."

Rose's previous worries melted in her stomach and she placed her hand on his cheek lovingly, caressing it. "I love you too," she said breathlessly.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose, then dipped down and gave her another quick kiss this time. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler. Where do you wanna go next. Oh I know – Barcelona!"

Fin – remember please review guys – this is my FIRST EVER fan fiction, and I don't have a beta. I can take any constructive criticism – and great reviews would make my day. Love you all x x x


End file.
